


Oh No, Not Me

by lee_godhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Murder, Violence, but lucas and donghyuck arent mentioned a lot, criminals, i added lucas just because hes also mark age so why not, like criminals lol, lots of swearing, mentions of drug, ya dreamies r kinda v bad kids here, yah they're all a year younger than what they are now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_godhyuck/pseuds/lee_godhyuck
Summary: Chenle is a rich and smart kid, his parents disapprove of his criminal filled friend group. Chenle knows he should have listened.





	Oh No, Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> this may be very messy and written badly because i did it quickly as i wanted to post smth new, this was influence by Jorja Smith's "Blue Lights", yeah mentions of drugs, alcohol and guns and blood. Title is from David Bowie's "The Man Who Sold The World" but the Nirvana cover is in mind instead.

One would like to have the belief on how the education system results in less youth inflicted crimes. Oh how everyone tends to blissfully ignore the horrifying circumstances of being an adolescent. It wasn't likewise for stereotypical "smart and sophisticated" teens to be associated with wrong crowds. However, once a son or daughter enter those doors of their respective schools, their parents are no longer fully aware of poorly judge decision conjured within the prison like building. 

"How was school?" The general question would pop up at the dinner table, an occasional, "Fine," would typically end this conversation. Now, say you are caught in a shitty situation, like how Chenle found himself with Jisung, a gateway if you must. Admittedly, Chenle's parents were not worried about Park Jisung; it was the older group the younger one hung out with. "You know honey, there's no issue with Jisung... But word is he hangs out with the Na's boy and _that_ rowdy crowd." 

Chenle sighed and racked his mind for a sensible answer that translated into: Yes mom, I am aware that Jaemin and the other juniors and seniors aren't exactly role model material, considering they all got a criminal background... But did I mention I'm with Jisung?

As his mother placed his plate of hot food in front of him, Chenle took in the aroma of his mother's rich and fulfilling homemade dish. It was eccentric. Much like his not so hidden friend group.

"Just because Jisung is with you, doesn't excuse the fact that the others are with you. Didn't Mark and Lucas hang out with those no good seniors before? The group with the foreigners?" Chenle could not deny that, they both were extremely close with Yuta, Sicheng, Jaehyun and good old Johnny. Everyone knew them, as all but Yuta were currently serving time after getting caught in gang violence.

Another dangerous high school fact, was how there were cliques... and gangs. It's not prominent in all high schools but in their town, rivalry is taken seriously even between fellow classmates. As Renjun had put it, _"It's stupid, kids running around with guns and drugs, trying to follow what they know or see in movies. I hate going onto my phone and seeing "R.I.P blank" just because they wanted to be hardcore. Not my place to shit talk I guess, being here with you all."_ Chenle remembers Jaemin throwing a dart - oh apologies, a cigarette in Renjun's direction. The glowing stump was put out by the redhead Chinese boy in a hast to show that Jaemin never scared him. 

" _What kids like me and Jeno? Just because you grew up nicely doesn't mean every kid did."_ Chenle shivers at how Jaemin walked up to Renjun's face towering over him, " _Our childhood trauma resulted in our lifestyle, it's all we know because the adults in our lives were fucking useless!"_ Renjun was pushed back, and another fist fight between the two was bound to spring to life; but give praise to Lucas and his muscles for literally throwing them away from one another. Jaemin had spat in front of them before leaving. His eyes were vicious but only for Renjun, his enemy in a way.  

Chenle had not realized that both parents reached out to him multiple times. He apologized and went straight into eating, but with his parents pressing constant questions about the group he understood some of their concern. 

"He's a lowlife Chenle, actually the both of them were born to be scum. I don't understand why you want to be near them?! It's absurd that they've been in juvie already! What's the deal with the Na boy anyway?!" His father demanded, by the both of them he referred to Jaemin and Jeno. 

It's not as if they're horrendous kids, they are just unlucky in how their life turned out, cannot be held against them. They grew up in the roughest end of the cities, the neighborhoods anyone with a brain would advise you to steer away from or lock your doors for when passing by. Jaemin had seen domestic violence, senseless killing, been beaten over and over again, overall it is just angry motives; is it truly a surprise he's always in a fight or bruised or yelling? Not entirely. Lee Jeno on the other hand, was what most assumed the best friend of the other boy. He lived across Jaemin and was accustomed to drugs, theft and smuggling. Jeno's the local dealer at school but come on every school has millions of those. However, when's he's stoned Jeno's kind of an asshole and blurts out whatever he wants to. There was a moment in where Donghyuck had to threaten to call the cops on his own friend, for pulling a knife on him. 

"They're misunderstood, I don't expect us rich people to understand the problems of the poor and their living conditions. I sure as hell wouldn't be the way I currently am if I grew up like them." Chenle pointed out with raised eyebrows, he wasn't one to judge but his parents sure as hell were. 

His mother scoffed, "Are you defending them Chenle? Don't sympathize for these beggars, they could have turned out good if they wanted too. Look they have an influence on you." The aroma of the food was inciting to him, Chenle chuckles in his mind he was under an influence not of just people but currently a plant, courtesy of a very persuasive and smiley Jeno a couple of hours ago. It should wear out soon enough, hopefully. Chenle hated how it made him feel tired and sometimes paranoid. 

As Chenle devours his food, he shrugs at his mothers point. She was right in a way, but as a young child how are you suppose to tell yourself to work hard when no one does it for you?

"God, those seniors as well! Didn't they assist in robbing that bank last year with the foreigners?" His father shot back. Oh yeah, Chenle almost forgot about that. 

The seniors being Mark and Lucas, who were always so kind to Chenle he was surprised they were criminals. It is a shock indeed that a teen such as the Mark Lee was culprit to most crimes by high schoolers. " _Eh, it's not like I'm going to get far in life now is it? Might as well have some fun."_ Chenle was appalled at the statement as Mark was such a promising student and truly had a future ahead of him, it was a shame he was throwing it away. Lucas on the other hand... Well given his height and strength, most people didn't enjoy crossing paths with him. Minus the one time some kids from another school got cocky, followed Lucas home one night in their car. Just as the tall boy was about to enter his house, the group of 4 came rushing at him with shivs. Lucas has scar tissue from the healing wounds on his left side and leg but he's alive and that's all that matters... Can't say the same for the group of boys, 2 of them injured badly and others left in a haste away from the cops. 

"Well, Mark is the top 1% in his grade and the school, he knows what he's doing. Lucas is just a target for the other high school kids, no idea why everyone wants him bleeding out on a curb, give him a break he's almost been murdered countless times." Chenle stated coolly. 

"You know, it's shocking that such angelic boys such as Renjun and Donghyuck are also amongst trouble. They're both well off and sons to great families, children are so stupid." His mother said. At this Chenle wants to spit out his drink and laugh obnoxiously. Those two were probably one of the worse out of the lot. Sure they're rich like Chenle's family; being extremely smart is not another synonym for being a good kid. 

Sometimes Chenle thinks parents are the naive and idiotic ones. 

Ever wonder where all those jacked cars are? Where the others even get weapons from? Let's ask Donghyuck. Though most forget about the pure Huang Renjun, you know there's a good reason why he isn't scared of Jaemin or anyone else, it's his own wealth. Plus the fact he's the one who plans all these crimes in an orderly fashion, he's a bit insane as well. Likewise to Jeno, he's not himself under the influence but not by a plant or pills but strong liquors. Renjun has no problem hurting someone else and will do it with a smile plastered on his face. He's a freak. The rich are usually the worst Chenle determines, with all their sick pleasures all at the expense of the poor. 

Chewing on his food, Chenle hums at his mom. He pushes his plate forward and excuses himself from the table. Jolly, he went up the stairs into his room and there sat Jisung on his bed already with a ski mask in hand. "They never ask about me huh? Guess I have a cute face." Chenle smiles, "You see my window open and automatically assume it means that I want you to enter my room." Jisung snorts, Chenle kept his window open for him always. 

"Anyway, why the mask. What's the deal with tonight?" The Chinese questions and he's answered with, "Eh like I really know, think Renjun wants to see if he can steal more cash than the others from last year. I'm telling you, he won't stop until he's the best at everything including crimes." That's true, a crazed genius isn't a good recipe. "Isn't he still annoyed with the dynamic duo? How's he gonna pull it off without them." 

"Jun claims he talked with them earlier, but judging by the slight bruises on his face he probably fought them to agree. Those 3 aren't a good mix but are at the same time." 

Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin. The odd trio, Renjun provokes them daily and it weirdly ignites happiness inside of him. Jeno typically does not enjoy to engage fights with friends, but if Jaemin did so would he, not to say that Jeno doesn't have a mind of his own. Jaemin, an angry kid willing to unleash all his might onto Renjun no matter how worn out. Renjun was somehow the better fighter and managed to hurt Jaemin badly a few times. Jisung reckons he hits with his lucky hand. It was the hand Renjun sported his expensive rings on, you might as well be punched with a brass knuckle. 

"They're probably waiting for me now, they sent me to see if you wanted to tag along. Gonna guess no as usual?" Chenle nods and Jisung was out his window as quick as he came in. Before leaving, Jisung states, "Your parents are really oblivious if they can't smell you right now, you burn out wrong and leave a smell all the time." With that he left.

Jisung was also a normal kid, Chenle thinks he just wants to rebel. There's no tragic backstory for Jisung, he's there on his own decision and Chenle couldn't do anything about it. 

* * *

The next school day, it was Friday. Oddly cloudy, the forecast called for sunshine but it looked like a storm was brewing. 

After being dropped off by his parents, Chenle swerves back outside once he deems them gone. He walks towards a familiar tree and finds his friends there. Well he spots Lucas before anyone else, who could miss that? Apparently not the girl that was currently gushing up to him. Chenle rolls his eyes and gags a bit, he doesn't hate any of them but the female attention was a shock. Guess the whole bad boy crush never died out in the current generation, girls shouldn't be involved with them it's dangerous. 

Then he remembers Donghyuck's word when he said a thing of the sort, " _These girls seem nice but watch out for some of them. They'll ruin your life quickly, you know the Red Light District is booming lately and they'll get you there just to have you slaughtered by their boss. They're under the weird protection of adult gangs, not something kids and especially young girls should be around. Whatever brings in cash though, it's a sad life. Kinda wish I could save them all from it."_  

Suppose it was that job or being with other high school boy gangs and causing more unnecessary violence. Chenle reaches them and leans against a tree. Bickering was all he heard, it was Mark and Renjun this time. "You're an asshole, you were willing to leave Donghyuck out there to be caught red handed, didn't even gain shit from it! I told you we should have gone with my plan considering me and Lucas did this heist last year  _successfully."_ Jaemin only cackles from his seat on a rock. 

Renjun narrows his eyes at the laughing boy, his hair matches his fiery temper. "It would have went well had it not been for Jaemin being high out of his mind!" Chenle caught Jisung's expression which was playful but alluded to his annoyance of the constant fights between the two. Chenle let a barely audible laugh out. "Can you both shut the fuck up? Everyone here is so tired of you both fighting, deal with it on your own." Donghyuck sighs out, Renjun pauses and then nods, "You know what I will deal with it in my own way. Just hope you all stay out of it. Jaemin you know where I live." The other continues to laugh, "What scared to come to the ends bitch? You wouldn't survive a second by yourself in there." A slow hand hit Jaemin. 

"You're both douchebags, both weak and useless. None of you are important to us, this is only high school so piss off with yelling so early in the morning." Ah yes, stoned Jeno makes an early appearance. The bell had rung, they all diverged but Chenle notices Renjun talking to Donghyuck who appears wary. Renjun then made his famous scowl and jokingly puts Donghyuck in a headlock to mess his hair up. 

That's a strange occurrence, the scowl only appears when Prince Renjun needs a favor; a sign of defeat. 

Chenle then looks onto the road and sees Lucas in his car with the girl leaving school's property, now he seriously gags and feels his breakfast rising up. 

* * *

Chenle's day was progressively slow and he decides to go to the library for lunch rather than the group. Students approach him softly, being around the others made him look like a burnout or freak. That's a positive, right? With his headphones in, Chenle focuses on his work and was oblivious to Mark walking up to him. "Yo Chenle, can we talk." The Chinese looks up to his senior, Mark sits beside him. "Look, I just have a bad feeling about something. I guess I needed someone sane to talk to, I'm probably being paranoid for nothing, gosh look at my hands." Chenle gazes and they were shaking and Mark was jittery, Chenle analyzes Mark's eyes and sniffs the air subtly.  _He's not high so his concern is real, but if he has no idea what he's scared about what good am I?_

"It's probably nothing Mark, look sometimes I get the same feeling and by the time I go to sleep and wake up, nothing has happened." He tries to reassure the older who only grows in worry, the senior took off his beanie to fix his black hair back. "Yeah, yeah okay thanks I needed that. I'll see you whenever man." Mark gets up and pats Chenle's back. 

By the time his last class rolls around, Chenle lands in some trouble. Somehow a debate got heated and Chenle may or not have talked back to the teacher in an offensive manner; in his defense the teacher deserved it for throwing around racist and colorist propaganda. 

Which is why Chenle sits while looking out the window very annoyed, they wanted him to apologize but for what? Not being racist? How pathetic. Chenle felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and itched to reach it but that's costly. Anyway, detention would be over in a few minutes. His phone kept buzzing and he silences it. Most likely calls from his mother who was bound to give him an earful. Chenle looks at the kids in front of him, they seem perfectly fine and the type to not cause trouble. He ponders what their stories are, why they were here. He then notices the girl Lucas was with, Chenle guesses it was for skipping or maybe she got caught with Lucas doing God knows what, but the senior was not here meaning that wasn't the case. She made gun and shooting movements with her hands toward the teacher when they didn't look. Chenle was amused by her "pop!" sound her mouth made with every shot to emphasize the action. 

"Alright you no goods, detention is over so get out of my room!" The teacher demands and Chenle practically bolts out, he then checks his phone and notices they notifications are from Renjun and not his mom. Curious, Chenle dials the redhead back, almost immediately the other boy picks up.

"Chenle! Heard you got detention, but who cares about why you're there. Thought since we live by that Hyuck could give us a ride home then." Chenle's face scrunches up at the suggestion, how did he even know he had detention? "Erm yeah, where can I meet you guys?" For some reason Chenle could see Renjun's smirk, "By the usual place either than the trees, Hyuck went to the washroom so we might have to wait for him." Chenle agrees and then hangs up the phone. He was walking to the only area were the school's camera did not function, making it foolproof to smoke at. 

While calmly walking, he hears lockers rustling as if someone was being pushed into them roughly, it occurred for a bit and then a loud slam came followed by running footsteps that got quieter. Now Chenle knew better than getting caught up with other people's business and turned his nose away. 

But God, Chenle wishes he went to investigate, it might have not helped because the result was certain no matter what. 

Chenle pushes the door to see Renjun, who looks angry. Quizzically, Chenle slowly came into the scene and Renjun notices him, so did... Jaemin? What happens next was all so fast that Chenle didn't even know he was a part of something horrible. 

The redhead grabs him and holds him tightly by wrapping his forearm around his neck, Chenle tries pushing off and as Jaemin yells, "What the fuck Renjun?!" The angry boy runs to help Chenle, but he feels Renjun reach into his belt. The small pistol was firmly placed in Renjun's hand and as he pulls the trigger multiple times with his lucky hand, the roar of a car comes into place. It was Donghyuck who was teary eyed. Chenle was flabbergasted as the redhead pushes him onto Jaemin while placing the weapon in his own hand. Renjun jumps into the car and barks at Donghyuck to hit the gas. 

Then, it all makes sense to Chenle. The small confrontation between Renjun and Donghyuck earlier, the only person easily attains and delievers weapons. Mark's sudden concern from his gut, the girl and her action... All a warning sign of what was to come.

Chenle ears perk at the sirens coming near them and yelps while pushing himself off a bleeding Jaemin, he looks down and his friends blood covers his hands. Chenle only shook his body in fear and drops the damned weapon and likewise to Mark he was jittery and didn't know what to do with his dying friend before him. 

This is the side of Renjun he wishes most people saw, pure evil. As the police near Chenle, they handcuff him and throw him into their car while he sees a limping Jeno running out of a door and towards the scene. The rustling of the locker was Jeno being knocked out by Donghyuck, he caught eye with the stoner boy and looks pained, he shakes his head and mouths "Renjun left." Jeno rushes to the paramedics who tend to Jaemin on a stretcher. 

"Stop, that boy is innocent! He didn't kill him! I know who did and his accomplice, I know where they live, please let him go!" Jeno wails at the police while hitting them to unhand Chenle. It then hit the poor Chinese boy, Renjun's father was the commissioner of the city and could easily leave without a trace and be seen as innocent. While Chenle, was to be convicted. 

 

* * *

 In his small concrete room with metal guarding, Chenle lies on his side and wishes that he listened to his parents. That he never went to become friends with the others. It was not worth being convicted into 4 years; despite him being a teen they deemed the murder bad enough to continue into regular jail when he hit his adult years. 

Chenle sits there, while a sadden 16 year old Jeno tells him how Jaemin passed before they reached the hospital. Other times Mark and Lucas come by and Chenle knows Mark feels burden for not trusting his gut. Another day, 17 year old Donghyuck comes in shamefully, he can't even look his old friend in the eye. Chenle threatens him to admit but is taken by the guards for brash behavior. Donghyuck exclaims that he cannot, and Chenle is annoyed to know the rationale. All because of one redhead who had too much power and evil inside of him. 

Chenle's parents never come see him once, not after the trial. Their boy was a failure and criminal now. They didn't need to see their boy dressed in the disgusting orange jumper to remind them of where they have gone wrong. 

Though, Jisung visits for the first time after a year. "Yeah, I know its been a while. Jeno's told me everything obviously, I just... I wanna say I'm sorry that I made you meet them. It's my fault you're in here." The younger one looked behind Chenle through the glass, "Don't Jisung, I decided to tag along I had a mind to leave when I wanted to. Just, keep an eye on Renjun for me, once I'm out of here I swear to God I'll prove this wrong, heck forget 4 years I'll do it now." Jisung listened but he knew it was useless.

When Chenle is 18 a new face joins him, it's a Japanese boy who calls himself Yuta, Chenle remembers the name. "I know we don't know each other, but once you're out you can trust on us to find that kid, though he's 19 almost 20 now and very successful it won't be hard. C'mon kid, when your out we will be waiting, one more year ain't it? Don't worry, that kid has done us some trouble... Especially after Jaemin, he was like a brother to me." They spoke for a bit.

A year after, Chenle couldn't believe that he calmly went to join violence in an act to stop one violent asshole, but with Jaemin's spirit in his head. He knew it was the right thing to do. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also inspired by the stupidness of kids in my area,,, why are they so annoying like don't yall got classes to study for hhh. don't get involved with violent stuff kids, doesn't end well and eventually no one but harmful people will like you. tbh i was gonna write the last part like IT when Henry Bowers is in jail and sees his dead friends but thats just darker than i want


End file.
